Existing control systems utilized by pumps for industrial, commercial and civil use mainly uses two control methods: 1) operating at power frequency without speed adjustment of the pump motor; and 2) operating at variable frequency, using a frequency converter to adjust the rotation speed of the pump. However, the deficiency of these two methods is non-energy-saving or the energy-saving characteristic is not obvious. The particular reasons thereof are that 1) for a pump operating at power frequency, it is not possible for the operation parameters of the pump to match completely with the requirements of the pipeline system; and 2) for a pump operating at variable frequency, the operation parameters of the pump can only partially match with the requirements of the pipeline system, and cannot always control the pump to run in a high energy efficiency zone.